pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW099: Unova's Survival Crisis!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |local =Abyssal Ruins |major =Iris' Dragonite begins to obey Iris. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Dr. Zager, Cynthia |michars =Giovanni, Ridley |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Meloetta, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Unfezant, Ash's Oshawott, Cilan's Pansage, Iris' Dragonite, Cynthia's Garchomp, Ridley's Golurk Therian Forme Pokemon: Tornadus (Garuda), Thundurus (Dragon), Landorus (Tiger)}} is the 49th and final episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis As Team Rocket's evil project of "Operation: Tempest" continues to thrive, Unova is now in its greatest peril ever as they lift the Undersea Temple to the surface of Undella Bay along with the captured Meloetta, and the recording of Meloetta's song in which they've successfully obtain the Reveal Glass. Now, they're going to summon the three Legendary Pokemons of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus by a beam of light of the Reveal Glass which causes Meloetta to suffer. Now that they're all in one place, the Therian Formes of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus reveal themselves through the Reveal Glass. But as Giovanni attempts to take control of the three Therian Pokémon, the Reveal Glass takes over him and drive him to the brink of insanity and ordering them to use the power of "Wind", "Thunder", and "Land" all over the Unova Region. Can Ash and co. save everyone in Unova and stop Team Rocket once and for all? Episode Plot The Reveal Glass shines and the temple's roof opens. Giovanni orders the summoning of "three powers", which hurts Meloetta. Team Rocket is pleased, for they will finally control Unova. Cynthia's boat speeds up, though Ridley feels Meloetta is being hurt. The Reveal Glass shoots a beam of light into the sky. Ridley sees Team Rocket was not after Meloetta, but after the three Legendary Pokémon, which are summoned through the beam. Ridley explains Meloetta was sought out by many, for only her voice could activate the Reveal Glass. For years she has been protected by the temple's guardians. When Meloetta realized she was sought out by many people to do their bidding, she sunk the temple and fled. The weather becomes worse and the sea is beginning to create waves. From the sky itself emerge Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Giovanni praises their arrival and orders the Reveal Glass to alter their forms. Ash orders Pikachu to break out, but the cage is too sturdy. However, he continues the attack to a spot and manages to break the cage, freeing both of them. Ash jumps to save Meloetta, but Jessie and James send Yamask and Woobat, who use Shadow Ball and Air Slash. Ash and Pikachu are blasted off the temple, but are saved by Ridley's Golurk. Ash meets up with Iris, Cilan, Cynthia, Jervis and Ridley, informing them of Team Rocket's plan. Cynthia sends Garchomp and Iris sends Dragonite, the latter flying off to battle the Legendary Pokémon head on. Cilan sends Pansage, who flies off with Golurk, while Ash has Pikachu ride Unfezant up. Giovanni laughs, engulfed with power, as the Reveal Glass spins and transforms Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus into their Therian Forms. Giovanni's eyes sparkle with red color, commanding the Legendary Trio to use their powers to devastate Unova region. Meloetta screams in pain, which Ridley feels pain. Dragonite charges onto Landorus, who reflects the damage back. Iris tells Dragonite it cannot battle on its own. Giovanni orders to defeat anyone that stands in their path. Tornadus uses Air Slash on Dragonite, who uses Flamethrower. Thundurus protects Tornadus, while Landorus uses Stone Edge, hitting and knocking Dragonite down. Iris rushes to Dragonite, though Thundurus appears and uses Thunder. Iris stands in its path, but Pikachu jumps down and takes the damage. Unfezant attacks Thundurus, who dodges the attack. Ash catches Pikachu, while Iris thanks him for taking the damage. Ash goes to rescue Meloetta, while Iris visits Dragonite. She admits she wanted to protect Dragonite, but Pikachu protected her. So, now, she cheers for Dragonite to give its best. Iris tells Dragonite the next time Dragonite is in trouble, she will protect it. Iris cheers Dragonite on, who is glad Iris watches it and flies off. Cynthia sees Iris has bonded her heart with Dragonite. Dragonite uses Ice Beam, but the Legendary trio dodges. Thundurus uses Thunder, hitting Dragonite. Garchomp uses Dragon Rush, ignoring Landorus' Stone Edge and hitting Landorus. Tornadus uses Hurricane, but is countered by Pansage's Bullet Seed. Golurk uses Flash Cannon, but misses and gets hit by Tornadus' Air Slash. Giovanni orders the Trio to intensify their power. The Legendary Trio hits Golurk, Pansage, Garchomp and Dragonite, causing them to fall down in the sea. The Legendary Trio uses their power to shoot a beam into the sea, which freezes it, as well as the land. However, Golurk, Pansage, Garchomp and Dragonite emerge from the ice. Ash comes to the top, though Jessie and James tell him Unova is their own. Ash promises he will get Meloetta out of the statue, but Jessie and James are determined to stop that. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, which becomes huge and amplified, as Pikachu uses the electricity, being hit by Thundurus' Thunder. Pikachu releases the amplified version of his Electro Ball, which crushes the temple into pieces. Giovanni screams and the Reveal Glass shoots a beam on his head and ends up possessed by it. Unfezant flies and catches Meloetta. Ash praises Pikachu and Unfezant for this performance and glad Meloetta is safe. Giovanni stands up, with a red mark on his head knowing of his possession of the Reveal Glass. Ridley thanks Ash for saving Meloetta, though the Legendary Trio still rampages. Giovanni admits he wants to destroy Unova, surprising Team Rocket, who remind him they came to conquer it. Giovanni orders the Legendary Trio to destroy Unova. Dr. Zager thinks without Meloetta, the Legendary Trio is violent. Ridley believes Meloetta has maintained balance between the Trio and without her, Giovanni is consumed by his own ambitions and intends to destroy everything. Seeing Giovanni's plan had changed from conquering the entire Unova region into destroying it due to being possessed by the Reveal Glass, Jessie, James and Meowth do not want this to happen and the trio manage to tackle the possessed Giovanni to the ground, causing him to regain control. Dr. Zager advises Giovanni to retreat, since they cannot control the Legendary Trio. Giovanni orders this command and James orders Yamask to use Haze. Unfezant gusts Haze away, but Team Rocket, Giovanni and Dr. Zager fly off in their jet plane. Jessie and James admit that Pikachu was special. The Legendary Trio combats Pansage, Golurk, Dragonite and Garchomp, sending one attack after another. Ridley places the Reveal Glass into its place and asks of the glass to calm down the Legendary Trio. This envelops Meloetta in an aura and she sings, calming down Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus, causing them to revert back to their original form. Giovanni thinks of his actions for a bit and orders a total retreat to go back to Team Rocket HQ in Kanto. As the Trio goes back to the sky and the temple sinks into the sea, Ash is angered Team Rocket was planning on conquering Unova itself. Ridley tells there will always be conflict, but Cynthia knows well there are some people who will fight back, as their desire is not to conquer. She hopes one day all people will hear Meloetta's song, making Meloetta happy. Before leaving, Oshawott is emotionally depressed that Meloetta has to go. Ash bids farewell to Meloetta and has his goal to win the Unova League. Ridley leaves with Meloetta on Golurk, as the heroes wave farewell to them. Debuts Pokémon *Tornadus (Therian Forme) *Thundurus (Therian Forme) *Landorus (Therian Forme) Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Persian (US), Landorus (Therian Forme; JP) *Like Archie and the Blue Orb in The Scuffle of Legends Giovanni was possessed by the power of Reveal Glass. *Team Rocket's conquering plans for using Meloetta and the three Legendary Pokémon as their control are later followed by Team Flare in the XY series where they manage to control Z-2 and later Squishy before being freed by Bonnie which is both of them are the legendary Pokémon, Zygarde and they were used to destroy Lumiose City with its evil vines. Gallery Giovanni controls the Reveal Glass BW099 2.jpg Meloetta screams in pain BW099 3.jpg The guardians protected Meloetta BW099 4.jpg The Legendary Trio appears BW099 5.jpg Golurk saves Ash and Pikachu BW099 6.jpg The Pokémon charge against the Legendary Trio BW099 7.jpg Giovanni, maddened with power BW099 8.jpg The Legendary Trio changes forms BW099 9.jpg Giovanni orders the trio to defeat anyone standing in their path BW099 10.jpg Pikachu takes the hit BW099 11.jpg Iris vouches for Dragonite BW099 12.jpg The Legendary Trio prepares for a final strike BW099 13.jpg The beam begins to freeze Unova BW099 14.jpg Pikachu launches the super-charged Electro Ball BW099 15.jpg Giovanni falls down BW099 16.jpg Giovanni, possessed by the power of the Reveal Glass BW099 17.jpg Team Rocket saves their boss BW099 18.jpg Meloetta's song calms down the Trio BW099 19.jpg Oshawott is sad Meloetta has to go BW099 20.jpg The heroes bid farewell to Ridley and Meloetta }} Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears